1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of analysing a cell sample for cell surface-bound and intracellularly bound analytes as well as to a kit for cell characterisation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cell walls of living organisms expose a number of cell surface elements of different functions such as, for example, receptors that interact with specific signal species in the cell environment, and antigens having specific immune reactions. Information on the presence and concentration of such surface elements in a cell sample is sought for various reasons. For instance, many disease states in particular animals, such as humans, have a genetic basis and can be characterised by changes in the patterns or levels of expression of various genes. Some of the genetic changes are expressed by alterations in cell surface antigens. For example, leukemia may be diagnosed on the basis of expression of specific CD, lymphoid and myeloid antigens.
An assay device based on cell surface antigen determination is disclosed in WO 00/39580. The assay device comprises an array of different molecules having a binding partner in a biological sample, wherein the pattern of binding of the binding partners, which may be cells or components released by the cells, to the respective molecules on the array provides an indication of a normal condition or disease condition or a propensity therefor to develop in an animal, avian or plant species, or the presence of a particular cell type or microbial, viral, parasitic or other pathogenic agent.
WO 96/38729 discloses the use of an inhibition type immunoassay to detect pathogens in a sample suspension. The suspension is first reacted with a predetermined excess of antibodies against the pathogen, and all pathogens are then removed from the suspension, e.g., by filtration or centrifugation. The amount of antibody in the resulting pathogen-free solution is then determined by contacting the solution with a sensor surface having immobilised receptor to the antibody.
WO 90/05305 discloses the use of bifunctional molecules for functionalising sensing surfaces. Each bifunctional molecule has a function for immobilizing the molecule to the sensing surface, and a bioselective function for interaction with a target biomolecule.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved array-based method for determining cell surface elements and/or intracellular components.